Pleasure Fortissimo
by OneNightRave
Summary: What happens when Harry runs into Snape, doing the last thing he though his potion professor would do? Snarry Lemony Fluffy


Pleasure Fortissimo

Harry couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, there was still something nagging at him to go walk around, like…a pull. Grumbling, he threw his legs over the bed and walked out, it wasn't until he was outside the common room and headed down stairs that he was half naked. His tan muscular torso was covered in goosebumps from the chilly December air, but he decided that since he was already halfway down to the Main Entrance, that there was no use in going back.

He was going to go outside, just walk around the lake, but he also had forgotten shoes, so he decided to wander into the dungeons, wondering what they looked like at night. As he strode down the creepy corridor, he started to hear a noise, not one that would startle someone, but a soft melodic noise. He strained his ears, trying to figure out the source. He kept walking until he heard it muffled behind a door.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the door, not bothering to notice just who's room was behind this door. He stopped breathing when he saw the sight before him. Professor Snape was in front of the most beautiful piano he had ever seen and was playing Beethoven's Sonata Pathétique*. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears as the song progressed, then he froze when it stopped and watched Snape get up and then freeze when he saw Harry standing in his doorway, looking like he was about to cry.

Harry was the first to break the silence, "That was beautiful, Professor." He murmured, blushing. Snape's head shot up, since the reaction he was expecting was something more like Potter running off, laughing, and telling all of his friends about what he saw.

"Tell no one about this, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, eyeing the piano. "May I play on it, sir? I taught myself how to play the when I was younger." Snape quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, moving out of the way so Harry could sit down on the bench. As soon as Harry sat down, his fingers were at work, a soft melody that made Snape's heart constrict, then he realized that he had never heard it.

Soon it was over and Snape asked, "What was the name of that song?" Harry smiled, and said, "It had no name, it was just a song that I made for someone special, because I couldn't get mind off of him." Snape's eyes widened, but said nothing, until he decided to ask anyway. "May I ask who that song was for, exactly?"

Harry turned around on the bench, looking into his eyes deeply and said, "You." His breath hitched, he felt time stop for a second, before he turned around, blushing madly and said, "What are you playing at, Potter?" He heard him stand up, walk toward him, and felt two arms wrap around his chest.

"I-I thought it matched the true you, the you no one else saw, but me. I'm a good judge of character…" Snape turned around in Harry's arms, leaning close to him. He looked into Harry's eyes, and closed that gap between the two.

They looked into each other's eyes, Harry groaned from the heat of Snape's lips, and slid his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, soon they were in a dominance battle, which Harry lost, their eyes slowly closing, trying to discover every crevice of the other man's mouth, before Snape pulled back in need of air. Harry whimpered from the loss, making Snape growl and push Harry onto couch.

He looked at the scene in front of him, feeling an erection growing quickly. Harry whispered, "I want you." Snape lost all control, he quickly took off his clothing, Harry following suit. Soon, they were staring at the other person, marveling at the other. Then Snape swooped down, straddling Harry's stomach, encasing his lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue darting around his mouth, trying to memorize how his mouth felt.

His mouth traveled down, he lightly kissed the crook of Harry's neck, and bit it, pleased with himself when he gasped, licking down every crevice, he reached Harry's nipples, and gave one a nip, then traveled down slowly, reaching his erection, Harry let out a strangled moan as Snape licked the head, taking it in his mouth, he sucked it softly, Harry bucked his hips, accidentally hitting the back of Snape's throat. "S-sorr—Ah!" Snape smiled the best he could as he took Harry's entire dick in his mouth, and then bobbed his head up and down, watching as Harry became more lost in ecstasy.

He couldn't take it anymore, he sat up, and Harry whimpered from the loss of heat. He whispered a spell that prepped Harry and put his legs on his shoulders looking deep into his eyes, as he slowly pushed his dick into Harry's entrance with a groan. After a second, he asked Harry, "You ready?" Harry nodded, and Snape pulled out slowly as Harry emitted a loud moan. He pushed back in and Harry nearly screamed, Snape looked down at him worried, but saw the look on his face, and realized he has hit Harry's sweet spot, he continued to move slowly, until Harry moaned out, "Faster, Sev…" His heart leapt, he felt something swell inside him he had only felt one time before, for the woman who had made the boy under him. Snape moaned out his name as he quickened the pace, feeling close to release.

He grabbed Harry's dick, moving it at the same pace he was moving, and started to see stars as Harry's muscles clenched. He heard Harry yell out his name, and he soon climaxed, yelling obsineties at nothing, and fell on top Harry, breathing heavy. Under him, he heard Harry murmur, "I love you…" He looked into the other boys eyes and said, "I love you, too." before the both of them fell asleep in that position.

…

The next day, Snape woke up with someone under him, then smiled as what happened the night before came back to him. "Love, time to wake up before you're missed." Snape whispered into Harry's ear, who cracked his eyes open, and murmured, "but I don wanna…" Snape chuckled and then said, "but what would happen if say my godson were to come in and find us like this?"

Harry sighed, and pushed Snape off of him, snickering. He put his clothes back on, and turned around, giving Snape a peck on the cheek, then skipped out of the Dungeons, grinning like an idiot.

…

Hermione came down from the girl's dormitory, and saw Harry sitting in front of the piano playing the most beautiful song she had ever heard in her life. As soon as the song ended, she asked, "What was that song called, Harry?" He looked up at her, and smiled dreamily, then said, "Pleasure Fortissimo."

…

I seriously think I had a nosebleed envisioning all of that.


End file.
